


Hirota's Secret

by snakkeroo



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chastity Device, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakkeroo/pseuds/snakkeroo





	1. Chapter 1

The guys had just finished up practice, and Hachi was on his way to the locker room. As the team walked there, Hirota said to him 

 

“Hey can I talk to you afterwards?” 

 

“Yeah sure man” Hachi replied and went on as usual. 

 

After they were all heading out, he lagged behind with Hirota to talk to him. 

 

“So what did you wanna talk about?” 

 

Hirota fidgeted for a moment before speaking, giving Hachi the impression that this wasn’t gonna be some casual chat. 

 

“Well uh...you're a pretty open minded guy, right?” 

 

“Well...yeah Id like to think so” 

 

“’So...if I told you that I...maybe...liked guys instead of girls...that would be okay?” Hachi was a little shocked. He himself did have interest in men too. 

 

“Yeah, that would be okay, it’s just who you are. And, well, if it makes you feel better...I’m like that too.” Hirota seemed a lot less nervous after Hachi said that. 

 

“Well...that's reassuring to hear, but...what if...one of the guys I liked was on the team?” Hachi was a little stunned, but not surprised, the team id have quite a number of hot guys on it after all, and Hirota himself had a certain kind of appeal too. 

 

“Well...that would be okay , but...were you thinking of doing anything about it?” 

 

“Well...I’m not sure...I don’t think they would like me back.” 

 

“Well if you really like this person, I think you should take a risk. Plus you know everyone on the team would keep your secret.” 

 

“yeah, they would. So...umm.......Hachi....I like you.” Hachi was shocked, but he should've seen that coming. And now that he thought of it, he wouldn't mind going out with Hirota. 

 

“Well uh...I like you too” They both stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. 

 

“So does this mean we should go out?” Hirota asked. 

 

“yeah. I think it does.” 

 

“well um.... I’m not doing anything else today...” 

 

“Neither am I” 

 

“Wanna go get something to eat?” 

 

“Sure” 

 

\--- 

 

2 weeks later 

 

Hachi was preparing for Hirota to come over, and was cooking up some chicken. The guy loved food after all. He was supposed to show up in about 15 minutes, but the doorbell rang now. 

 

“Hey, come on in.” 

 

“Hi, sorry I was early, I'm just excited” 

 

“it’s alright, I’m just finishing up dinner” 

 

“Ooh, what is that? It smells delicious!” 

 

Hachi led him to kitchen, where he finished making dinner. He made their plates, and they got to eating, but Hirota finished his extremely quickly. 

 

“Man that was so good!” Hirota said, before eyeing Hachi’s plate. 

 

“You want some more?” Hirota nodded. Hachi picked some food up with his fork and brought it to Hirota’s mouth, which Hirota heartily ate. Hachi continued feeding him mouthfuls of food in between his own bites. Once all the food had been finished, Hachi leaned over the table and gave Hirota a kiss. They had kissed before, but he hoped they could go farther tonight. After all, they were both horny teenage guys! 

 

Later, as they were watching a movie on the couch, Hachi, with his arm around Hirota, gave him a deep kiss. Hirota submitted into it, letting Hachi explore hus mouth with his tongue. As he did, he put his other arm around Hirota's waist, and slowly started to pull his shirt off. When he had raised it to his neck, they broke the kiss to pull Hieotas shirt completely off,before taking off his own shirt. They went back to kissing, and Hachi slowly began to take off Hirotas shorts,not wanting to rush him into anything if he didn’t want. As he was about halfway through taking them off,Hirota reached over and started to remove Hachi's shorts, and quickly,both pairs were gone, leaving Hachi in his boxers and Hirota in his briefs. Hirota looked a little nervous by this point, and spoke up. 

 

“before we go any further…just… promise you wont laugh” 

 

“Of course I wont, and if it makes you feel better…” Hachi removed his own underwear first, showing his hard cock to Hirota. He was about 8 inches, and a good thickness. 

 

“it doesn’t but” Hirota said as he removed his underwear, showing his tiny dick, almost hidden in his pubic hair. If Hirota had to guess, it was barely larger than an inch. “Well, now you know” Hirota said ashamedly. This didn’t change much to Hachi though, so he went in for a kiss, which Hirota happily returned. As they kissed, he pressed his cock up against Hirotas stomach, and started cupping his ass. Hirota shifted his position ,bringing their cocks together. Pressed together like this the size difference was extra noticeable. Hachi hoped Hirota wouldn’t feel inferior over it, especially combined with how Hachi himself was almost a foot taller than him as well. 

 

As they made out and grinded against each other on the couch, they slowly started leaning into a horizontal position. 

 

“You wanna keep going?” Asked Hachi. 

 

“Yeah...do you have-” Hachi cut off his question by reaching behind the couch and pulling out some lube, having put it there in the hopes this would happen. He began lubing up his cock, and then brought his fingers to Hirota’s pink hole. 

 

“You ready?” 

 

“Yeah” And with that, Hachi slipped one finger into Hirota. After a bit, he added a second finger, and then a third. He then removed his fingers, and pressed his cock head up against Hirota’s entrance. Hirota gave him an approving nod, and Hachi pushed his cock inside. 

 

“Fuck Hirota, your ass is so nice” Hachi said before beginning to pump in and out of Hirota. Hirota was panting with every thrust. Hachi reached down to Hirota’s small, but very hard dick and started jerking him with his thumb and forefinger. Very quickly, Hirota exclaimed “I’m cumming!” As he came all over Hachi’s hands. The sudden tightness in Hirota’s ass caused Hachi to cum quickly himself. They both lay there for awhile in post-orgasmic bliss. 

 

“So...you're really fine with it?” Hirota asked. 

 

“Yeah of course Hirota, besides, I think it’s cute” He said with a smile, making Hirota blush.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later 

 

Hachi and Hirota were having a fun time dating, as well as fucking. A lot. However , Hachi had topped everytime. And while he certainly enjoyed it, he didn’t want Hirota to be holding back because of his size. So, he figured he should try and get Hirota to go for it, and so , after another night of fucking, with the two of them laying together in Hachi’s bed, he asked 

 

“Hey Hirota” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yknow, I think we should be open with each other.” 

 

“Well yeah of course” 

 

“No I mean like...with what we want...sexually.” 

 

“Oh. Well...Um...” Hirota trailed off. 

 

“So like, if theres something you wanna try, I wont judge you for it or anything.” 

 

“Yeah, well...do you have any things you wanna do?” Hachi figured it was only fair that he answer first, and there was something a little weird he kinda wanted. 

 

“Well...I was thinking...that it would be really hot if you shaved all of your pubes.” 

 

“Yeah sure, I could do that.” Hachi was surprised that Hirota agreed so fast. 

 

“Well, is there anything you would like.” 

 

“Um...so...this is kinda embarrasing but...well...you promise to not judge?” 

 

“Yeah of course” 

 

“Well...with my size and everything...I know this might sound weird but...I kinda like to be humiliated.” Hachi was certainly surprised. He had been really trying to make sure Hirota didnt feel bad because of his small dick, but to go in the other direction with it would be quite a change. However,he certainly didn’t mind the idea. 

 

“You really want that?” 

 

“Sorry, I know it’s weird.” 

 

“No! Its just a little surprising, but if it’s what you like, we could try it.”’ 

 

“Awesome.” 

 

2 days later 

 

Hirota showed up at Hachi’s house looking very nervous. Hachi invited him in and tried to make Hirota feel less nervous. 

 

“You doing okay? It’s fine if you don’t wanna do it today.” 

 

“No...it’s the opposite...I really want to...it just still makes me nervous.” 

 

“Oh,well uh...you wanna get right to it?” 

 

“Y-yeah...” 

 

They looked at each other and quickly headed up to Hachi’s room. Once there they both very quickly removed their clothes. 

 

“you really want me to go for it?”Hachi asked. 

 

“Yeah...i do...” 

 

“Get on the bed.” Hirota did as he was told. Hachi walked up to him, grabbed his knees and spread them far apart, and stared at Hirota’s crotch. He had shaved all his pubic hair off, clearly defining his small dick. It was a huge turn on for Hachi and he quickly got hard. 

 

“Hah...look at that tiny thing.” Hirota looked embarrased but his cock got hard. 

 

“Aww...does your little boy wanna play?” 

“Y-yeah...it does...” 

“well it should know, only big guys like me get to have the fun.” Hachi said, while laying his cock on top of Hirota’s. 

 

“See the difference?” 

 

“yeah...” 

 

“tell me what it is..” 

 

“your cock is big and long...it makes you a real man.” Hachi decided to roll with what Hirota had just said. 

 

“Thats right, you arent even a real man...thats why you cant have any hair down here.” 

 

“Yeah...youre right.” 

 

“I bet it’s so small I could push it in flat” Hirota’s eye grew wide with lust. 

 

“Yeah I bet you could” 

 

Hachi took his hand and moved it to Hirota’s cock, and started to push it into Hirota’s body, and with a little effort, he got it completely in. 

 

“See, you basically don’t even have one” 

 

“oh my god...yeah” Hirota said, and Hachi felt some precum leak out. Then he climbed up on the bed, and sat on Hirota’s chest. 

 

“You know what a tiny cock boy like you has to do when a real man shows him his dick, right?” 

 

“yes” Hirota answered, and then Hachi fed him his cock. Hirota worked up and down the shaft with fervor, and Hachi moved his hand to start jerking off hirota. However, when he touched it, Hirota moved his own hand and took Hachi’s hand away. Usualy when Hirota gave him a blowjob, Hachi would pull out when he was going to cum, but not this time. 

 

“it’s going in your mouth, so you know.” Hirota started sucking it with even more enthusiasm, causing Hachi to blow his load in his mouth very quickly. He shot off 4 good sized loads, and dribbled out some more, which was pooling in Hirota’s mouth. 

 

“Swallow it.” Hirota did as he was told and drank down all of Hachi’s cum. Hachi then got off him, and asked 

“I can jerk you or suck you off now if you want?” hirota looked more embarrased. 

 

“Well...I kinda wanted to ask you something.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Well if you’ve been fine with this kinda stuff...well...maybe you’d want to do something more?” 

 

Hachi couldn’t deny that he liked what they had just done, so replied 

 

“Sure Hirota” 

 

“Well...I kinda like orgasm denial...and chastity and stuff.” Hachi hadnt really thought about stuff like that before, but now that it was a real possibility, he really wanted to try it. 

 

“Well...that sounds good to me!” 

 

“Awesome! Youll really control me?” 

 

“Yeah, if it’s what you want.” 

 

“yeah, it is. Also...would you wanna put me in a chastity belt?” 

 

“Definitely.”


End file.
